Ronan the Accuser
Ronan the Accuser is a fictional character appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is the Supreme Accuser of the Kree Empire, the militaristic government of the fictional alien race known as the Kree, and is commonly depicted as an adversary of superhero teams such as the Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the Guardians of the Galaxy. The character has been substantially adapted from the comics into various forms of media, including several animated television series and video games. Most notably, actor Lee Pace portrays Ronan in the live-action Marvel Cinematic Universe films Guardians of the Galaxy and Captain Marvel. Biography Personality Ronan was extremely passionate and energetic about his crusade; however, he delusionally believed that his cause, which was the genocide of Xandar and all its living creatures, was righteous. He did not see himself as a fanatic or a terrorist (both of which he was) instead he simply considered himself a follower of ancient Kree laws, and in his mind, anyone who refused to follow them was an enemy who deserved execution. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Like all Kree, he has superhuman strength, enough to go against normal Asgardians. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are also superior to humans. *'Regeneration': A Kree's blood has regenerative properties. It is what makes them very long lived. *'Super-Longevity': The Kree identify themselves as an immortal species. It Should be noted that Ronan declared that his ancestors were killed, not aged to death. Equipment *'The Universal Weapon': He has a special technologically advanced war hammer which can fire vibrational waves that can turn someone's head 180 degrees and kill them. *'Kree Armor': His advanced armour protected him from a blast which can obliterate lunar bodies. *'The Power Stone': With the Power Stone he has the power to disperse an immense amount of cosmic or mystical energies and even obliterate an entire planet. Quotes Relationships Family *Great Grandfather † *Grandfather † *Father † Allies *Kree Empire *Korath The Pursuer † *Nebula *Sakaaran Mercenaries Enemies *Thanos - Former Master-turned Enemy *The Other † - Former Ally-turned Victim *Hovat - † Victim *Kamaria - † Victim *Monsterous Inmate † - Victim *Moloka Dar † - Victim *Guardians of the Galaxy - Killers **Star-Lord **Gamora - Former Ally **Groot **Rocket Racoon **Drax the Destroyer *The Collector *Xandarians *Nova Corps **Sacrifice Nova Corpsman † - Victim **Garthan Saal † - Victim **Head Riot Guard † *Yondu Ravager Clan **Yondu Udonta † **Kraglin Obfonteri **Horuz † Gallery Ronan the Accuser Cartoon.png Ronan_Portrait_Art.png Trivia Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Aliens Category:Non Humans Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Hooded characters Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Provoker Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Priests Category:Supremacists Category:Dark Lords Category:Dark Knights Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Criminals Category:Military Characters Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Murderers Category:Humanoid Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Traitors Category:Fascists Category:Mass Murderers Category:Jerks Category:Child Murderer Category:Barbarian Category:Thugs Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Outright Characters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Power Hungry Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Killjoy Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Fearmongers Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:The Viking Alliance Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of Talon Laboratories Category:Enemies of the Remade Task Force 141 Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The New Viking Alliance Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Allies of Hell Councils Category:Thanos' minions Category:Minion Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased Characters